dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dexter: Issue 4
Dexter: Issue 4 is the fourth issue in the first volume of the Dexter Comics series. It was created by Jeff Lindsay (author of the Dexter Novels) and illustrated by Dalibor Talajic. Release Information Release Date: Oct. 9, 2013 Writer/Creator: Jeff Lindsay, Jeffrey Paul Freundlich Artist/Covers: Dalibor Talajic, Del Mundo Pricing: $3.99 (Pricing may vary) Characters *Dexter Morgan *Deborah Morgan *Deveaux (Deceased) *Steve Gonzalez *Arthur Bleek (Deceased) *Billy (Appears in Flashback) Related Pages * Steve Gonzalez's Penthouse * Mar Dorado * Dexter: Issue 1 * Dexter: Issue 2 * Dexter: Issue 3 * Dexter: Issue 5 Summary The story continues where the last issue left off. To both Dexter and Deborah's surprise, Deveaux is dead. An upset Deborah says that the body is not Deveaux but his employer, Steve Gonzalez, confirms that it's him. Steve arrives at the morgue, showing no sign of remorse whatsoever, and states that Deveaux is dead because he committed suicide. Deborah wants to know why he killed himself. Steve replies that Steve Deveaux killed Arthur Bleek and, because the Miami Police was hot on his tail, he did it out of desperation. Dexter and Deborah do not believe a word he says. Steve leaves the morgue and Dexter and Deborah continue the investigation. Dexter convinces the female coroner to let him take care of the autopsy documents. Alone in his lab, Dexter discovers a needle mark on Deveaux and contacts Deb to talk about it during lunch. He states the cause of death was Hyperkalemia, which is an overdose of Potassium. Dexter remarks that it is a clever way to get rid of Deveaux, it causes paralysis, then a heart attack. Afterward, the Potassium levels go back to normal and the traces of the overdose disappear when the person dies. Deborah theorizes that Deveaux was injected with an overdose of Potassium before getting to his motorcycle, which during the drive, kicked in and caused his death at the wheel. Dexter plans on telling Debra what he found on Steve's luxury apartment, however he stops because it could expose him. Yet, because of how fond Dexter has grown of his sister he still gives her a lead. Dexter implies that, when all else fails, she must follow the money. Deborah does not understand. Dexter states that money is one of the most common motives for murder. While walking the streets of Miami and chatting with Dexter, Deborah spots a bald man planning to rob a blonde woman with a knife. Deborah puts her cup on the floor and continually slaps the man with a baton, preventing him from assaulting the woman. She then arrests him. Deborah picks up her cup and continues theorizing why Steve killed Arthur and Deveaux. Both of them wondered how Gonzalez owns a Ferrari and a luxury apartment while running a non-profit organization. They discover the deaths are linked to Mar Dorado and consider the horrible fact that Steve might be using his patients as slave-workers at Mar Dorado, while also stealing from their bank accounts. Steve pretends to pay his workers at Mar Dorado, while the truth is that he is paying himself and profiting with money that should not go to him in the first place. Deborah suspects that, sooner or later, Steve will kill all the people he has at Mar Dorado, and proceeds to take action on the matter. During Dexter and Deborah's conversation, they did not spot a man wearing a white-hat tailing them throughout the streets. This individual proceeds to call no other than Steve Gonzalez to update him on the situation. Dexter finds a lead on the reason for Bleek's death and calls Deborah to tell her. However he is cut short when Deborah tells him they are both off the case because the Feds have taken over the case. It turns out that Bleek himself was a federal agent. Dexter's Dark Passenger awakens after he finishes talking with Deborah. He states there is no other way to end this and changes into his killing attire. Dexter heads to the New Hope Foundation to kill Steve. While he manages to elude a couple of men, he is taken by surprise by Steve who incapacitates him and leaves him unconscious. Gallery Steve_reveals.jpg|'Steve shows his true self' Category:Dexter Comic Issues Category:Indexter Category:Comics